It Started as a Friendship
by Mommytoliamjames
Summary: Follow two best friends, James and Marissa, as one tragic event sends them from best friends to lovers.
1. Ready for the game?

**Hi guys! I hope everyone is doing well. This new story is the newly revised version of my own original "Unending Love". I think you all will it enjoy it. Yes, it is my own original story. With that being said, please keep all of the negative comments and hate about it being an original story off of the review board. It has also come to my attention that my fan base has dropped since I have been away during my pregnancy. I've thought hard about making some decisions. I have decided that if my fan base does not pick up in the next few months, I will be quitting. I know that no one wants to hear that, but I feeling like writing for a silent audience is not worth my time. I know the chapter is short but, please enjoy this first chapter of my new original story "It Started As a Friendship". **

**XOXO, LJBG**

James' POV

I was sitting in my last class for the day, anxiously waiting for the dismissal bell to ring. I couldn't wait to see my best friend before my big football game tonight. I finished my class-work and turned it in. It felt like forever, but the dismissal bell finally rang. I walked out of the classroom and to my locker to put away my textbooks. Two hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who." Marissa asked, with a smile.

"I don't know, the tooth fairy?" I guessed.

She uncovered my eyes and wrapped her arms around me.

"You're so silly. Are you ready for the big football game tonight?" She asked.

I sighed. "I guess I am. We're playing our biggest rival. I'm nervous."

Marissa hugged me. "Don't worry. I'll be there cheering you on."

I smiled at her. Marissa always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"I better go get ready for the game." I said.

Marissa hugged me. "I'll see you at the game, good luck!"

I gave her a smile. We both parted in different directions to go get ready for the big game.


	2. Game Time

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 2. I know the chapters are short, but the POVs change rapidly. Writing each chapter with just one POV is less confusing for me. If you like what you read please review! Thanks for the support!**

**XOXO, LJBG**

Marissa's POV

I had just paid my way into the game. I started looking for a great seat. I wanted to sit where I knew I could have a great view of James playing football. Just then, I heard James' step-dad, Mr. Henderson, yell.

"Hey Marissa, over here!"

I walked over to the section of the bleachers to sit with James' family. I loved how all of them included me as part of the family, even though James and I are just friends. Just then, the band started playing and the crowd cheered. I looked up and saw James and his team mates burst through the paper banner and run on the field.


	3. The Injury

James' POV

I looked at the crowd and saw her smiling face. I smiled and got in my position for kickoff. After kickoff, my team mate, Andrew, passed the ball to me. I began racing towards the goal line as fast as I could run. The nest thing I knew, I was knocked down on the field from behind. I felt the worst pain ever in my back, and all I could see was darkness. I felt a warm hand touch my neck, probably checking my pulse. I moaned out in pain as I was placed on a stretcher. The only thing that was going through my mind was my best friend. I felt myself being lifted up and into the ambulance. Something in the back of my mind told me that I was seriously injured.


	4. News

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 4. It's longer that a few of the previous chapters, so I hope you enjoy. Happy reading.**

**XOXO, LJBG**

Marissa's POV

I was trying to hold back the tears in my eyes. I prayed that James was ok. His family stood up and walked towards the gate. I followed them, still trying not to cry.

"Marissa, you can ride with us to the hospital. I know James will need you by his side." Mrs. Henderson said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and climbed into the family van. I sat in between James' younger sister, Lola, and his god-daughter, Alli. I could tell that Lola was holding back tears and that little Alli was worried. I was quiet for the entire ride to the hospital and the entire wait in the waiting room. We all waited for what seemed like hours. I had just dozed off to sleep, when a tall man, dressed in a white lab coat, walked in the waiting room.

"James Brickerton." The doctor said in a deep voice.

We all stood up, hoping to hear any news about James.

"How's my son?" Mrs. Henderson asked worriedly.

"He's doing great. His back is broken in two places, but everything was safely repaired in surgery." The doctor replied.

I felt relieved, knowing that everything was going to be ok. I really wanted to see him.

"Is he accepting visitors at this time?" Mr. Henderson asked.

"He's still under the sedative we gave him before surgery, but you may visit him. Follow the nurse." The doctor replied.

I stood up and followed his family. I was glad that I could finally see him.


End file.
